


Young Love

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sif play 'Truth or Dare'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love

Long into their third hour of ‘truth or dare’, Loki had successfully fulfilled every single dare Sif had given him, both with extreme enthusiasm and excited delight, and had dutifully refused the option to tell the truth thus far. Sif, on the other hand, had been wary of Loki’s daring abilities, and so had opted to tell the truth on every occasion, not wanting Loki to make her do something unthinkable and embarrassing, as he was all too prone to do.

Resting, legs criss-crossed, on the various pillows strewn about Loki’s bedroom floor, they were comfortable in the warmth flowing from the nearby fire, its flames casting dancing slivers of light on their faces. Sif took a breath, smiling as she tried to stifle her laughter, and put on her best pouting face, grey, teenage eyes shining imploringly. Loki rolled his eyes, the short locks of his dark hair tousled as he ran a hand through them in mock irritation, sighing dramatically. 

 _”Fine_ ,” he assented, and Sif’s face lit up with satisfaction, her lips quirking up in a smile as she clicked her tongue, putting a hand to her chin tauntingly as she thought of what to ask.

“Truth,” Loki muttered in confirmation, and pointedly ignored the widening of her smile, the happiness spreading to all corners of her face as the firelight bathed her hair in an orange glow, ebony strands painted golden, reminding Loki of so many years ago, so many moments passed, so much hatred now dissipated and done with, the memory of her hair-once blonde with bouncing curls-and all that he took from her one night, the ghost of vanity still fresh in her eyes, now dimmed with the light of hard-earned humility.

Finally, after much apparent thought, she smiled, nodding to herself, and leveled him with a taunting, almost eager stare. Fleetingly, he thought of how much he longed to see that exact look on her face more often, and decided, suddenly and with certainty, that he would try his best to elicit such an expression from her more often.

“Alright, do you,” she started, softly and almost whispering, her eyes wide as she leaned closer in curiosity, and he tilted his head, “fancy me?”

Abruptly, he felt relief flood his mind, quickly followed by amusement. Out of all the intense, juicy secrets she could have just pulled from him, she’d asked for the one thing she was already well aware of, and he smiled at her, a genuine gesture that warmed him somewhere deep down, shaking his head at her, taunting.

“You know I do.” She was satisfied with the answer, and laughed girlishly at him, a giggle more child-like than lady-like, and he thought for a moment that he hadn’t heard her sound so carefree in centuries.

“My turn, and you have to do a dare. If only one of us breaks normalcy, it would hardly be fair,” Loki reminded softly, and she smirked, nodding, secretly terrified of what he’d request of her, and he merely beckoned her closer with one curled finger, leaning toward her with an excited glint in his eyes.

“I dare you to,” he murmured lowly, and she found herself captivated, hanging on his every word, “kiss me.”

She’d never resisted the urge to laugh faster than she did in that moment, and one of his hands, always so unnervingly cold, came to rest at the crook of her neck, brushing away the loose strands fallen around her face, as she leaned into him, smiling as she pressed her lips to his.

She wondered, not for the first time, how he knew her so well, why he’d spared her the embarrassment of one of his usual dares, and decided to let the mystery fade to an afterthought as his arms came to wrap around her waist, fingertips dragging over her skin and making her heart pound in her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by foreverfrostandwar over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
